arrowverse - one shots
by Kristina1984
Summary: a series of one shots throughout the arrowverse
1. Uno (lot)

Prompt: Zari and Amaya are playing Uno and when they Ray suggest that they all play.

"Ha! Now draw 4 Zari and the color is blue" said Amaya as Zari collected her 4 cards from the deck. "Your gonna pay for that Amaya," said Zari. "We'll see" replied Amaya.

The game went on until both girls had Uno and that's when the rest of the legends walked in and saw them playing and they watched the duo play to see who would win. Amaya looked at her card, then at the back of the stack waiting to see Zari's move since it was her turn. When Zari drew a card from the deck and kept it, "Uno out!" Amaya yelled as she placed her card down. Zari look at the cards with a shocked expression and kept muttering "How did I lose?" Ray then suggested that they all play to see who is the ultimate player of Uno and the loser had to do the chores of the winner for a week. "It's on," said Nate, Sara, Mick, Amaya, Jax. "I'd rather watch," said Stein. "I have to redeem myself," said Zari. After Sara finished shuffling and dealt out the cards, the game began.


	2. uno part 2

Previously: After Sara shuffled and dealt the cards the game began.

Zari went first and put down a yellow 4. Next was Ray, He put down 2 8's one yellow the other red, changing the color. Then it was Jax' s turn, he looked at his hand then back at the stack thinking of his next move he finally decided to put down a draw 4 changing the color to green. Nate's face lit up when Jax said green. Amaya looked at Jax and said "Just so you know at this moment I don't like you" as she collected her cards. Nate put down a skip meaning it went from his turn to Sara's because he skipped Mick earning him a death glare. Sara then placed down a reverse making it Mick' s turn. Nate looked at her with a mock hurt expression and said: "Why would you do that now he can get back at me for skipping him." Sara just smiled and said, "That was the plan." Mick then put down a draw 4 card on Nate and changed the color to blue. Amaya then puts down 2 4's both of them blue, Jax puts down a blue 5, Ray puts down a green 5 changing the color, and Zari put down a reverse putting it back into the original order of turns.

~2 wilds, 1 draw 4, and 4 color changes later~

Amaya and Sara both have Uno, Ray, Mick, and Zari have 2, Jax has 4, and Nate has 5. It was Jax 's turn, Amaya hoped he changed the color as she looks at her red 0 and the yellow color on the stack. But to her disappointment, the color stays the same. She draws a card and is upset when it turned out to be a green 7. Nate went and skipped Mick again making it Sara's turn. Sara smiled as she put down her yellow 1 and yelled: "Uno out!" Everyone placed down their cards in defeat and Nate was upset because he had the most cards left meaning he lost and had to do Sara's chores for the week. And on the note of Nate complaining about losing the legends went their separate ways on the wave rider.


	3. lazer tag

Prompt: Team Supergirl is playing a game of laser tag in teams of 2 and the losers have to do what the say for 24 hours. There is one rule but not everyone obeys it. (Alex and Maggie are still together in this, Megan is still on earth and Supercorp is real)

Teams: Alex and Maggie, Kara and Lena, Mon-el and Winn, and John and Megan

Rule: NO SUPERPOWERS

Everyone spread out after getting into teams as they entered the laser tag room. As soon as they spread out John and Megan shapeshifted, and Kara, took off her glasses so she could use her x-ray vision.

Using her x-ray vision Kara spotted Alex hiding behind one of the walls she sneakily went over to her location and shot her in the back. Alex turned around and said, "Really in the back lame move Kara." "Sorry. I play to win." Said Kara as she ran away from Alex. As she was running she ran into Lena, who is actually Megan shapeshifted, "Sorry Lena I didn't see you" said Kara." "It's okay," said 'Lena' as she walked away. 'Lena' walked behind a wall and shapeshifted back to Megan, turned around and shot Kara who turned around and looked shocked. Both Alex and Kara are out since they were tagged, leaving Winn, Mon-el, Megan, John, Lena, and Maggie left until they could play again. That was until Lena took out Winn, Mon-el took out John, and Megan took out Mon-el after he took out John. And then there were three. Lena, Maggie, and Megan all stand in the middle of the course aiming the lasers at each other. Maggie and Lena looked at each other and made a silent agreement as they both turned and shot at Megan. And at the same time, Megan shot at Maggie. "Well Dang," said both Maggie and Megan. "I win!!" Yelled Lena in excitement. Since Winn and Mon-el where the first team out, they had to whatever Kara and Lena said for the next 24 hours. When they left the laser tag place they went to dinner where Kara and Lena made Winn and Mon-el pay and then they all went their separate ways.


	4. how two strangers became friends

Prompt: so this is a narrative I wrote for my ELA class but I decided to change the names of the characters. And it's going to be a Sara and Amaya friendship AU just to try something new.

Amaya Jiwe is your typical college student. She was majoring in journalism and was kind of a loner. She's pretty, kind, smart, adventurous, and she loves to write and take pictures but she could be shy and trapped in her own little world. That was until she met Sara Lance.

Sara Lance is not your typical college student. She is the sister of the famous Lance sisters, Laurel and Felicity, who run Lance Technologies or Lance Tech. She's pretty, kind, smart, rich, adventurous, and she loves science hence, her choice to major in biochemistry. She can in certain situations sometimes be considered a bit prickly but is a big softie underneath and doesn't show it that was until she met Amaya Mikelson.

It all started when Amaya was walking out of Starbucks and walked into Sara. Amaya was minding her own business walking with her mocha and the next thing she sees is a mess of blonde hair. She realizes she walked into someone and looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking back at her. "I'm so sorry." Apologized Amaya with a guilty look especially meaning it when she saw that she spilled her mocha on both of them."Great. I have a presentation in an hour and I'm covered in coffee." Replied Sara angrily. "Its mocha actually," said Amaya. Sara gave her a look then Amaya said: "Sorry not helping I have an extra shirt in my car if you want." "No - wait yes actually that would be great." Said Sara. Amaya smiled and motioned for Sara to follow her. Once they reached her car, Amaya opened her trunk grabbed and handed her the shirt. "Would you rather change in the car or inside." Asked Amaya. "In the car but only if you give me a ride to Ravenclaw university." Said Sara. "That's great since I go there too." Replied Amaya. "Thanks," said Sara as they entered the car.

Once they arrived they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. The next day, Amaya called Sara because she left her shirt in her car. "Hey, Sara you left your shirt in my car yesterday." Said Amaya." Oh gosh. Thanks can I pick it up later say 5 at the Starbucks we met?" Asked Sara. "Yeah, that's fine. See you then." Said Amaya. "Bye." "Bye." They then both hang up the phone. Later, Sara is at Starbucks waiting on Amaya.

"Sorry, I'm late. Your shirt took a while to dry." Said, Amaya, as she approached the table with the shirt. "It's fine. And you didn't have to wash it, thanks." Replied Sara. "Well, it's only fair since I'm the one who got it dirty anyway." Said Amaya. "Well, then it's only fair I buy you another mocha." Replied Sara. " Oh no, you don't have to." Replied Amaya. "It's really fine." "Well, if you say so." Replied Amaya as Sara went to go order. She then returned with a mocha and a cappuccino. "Here you go." Said Sara. "Thanks." Replied Amaya. They stayed and talked for hours and hours until Sara checked the time and saw it was 9:30 and she had a speech for public speaking at 8:00 am the next day. "Crap. I have to go I have an early speech in the morning " said Sara. "Okay, how about a movie night at my dorm and I can introduce you to the world of Harry Potter." Said Amaya, as she smiled. "Okay but only if I can introduce you to the greatness that is Grey's Anatomy." Replied Sara as she smiled back. "Deal," said Amaya as they walked out and went their separate ways, little did they know this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
